Ibizan Hound
Rachel see that S M I L E How you act around others *You love to be the center of attention. It doesn't seem right if all eyes aren't on you, particularly in one of your good moments. *And yet sometimes, you just need your space. *You're a master at deception and feigning obliviousness. You can usually read a person's actions, but often you won't let them know that. *You're also very adept at getting yourself out of any situation you would rather not be in. *Attention isn't the only thing you're after when in a group. You love being a source of entertainment and making others happy. *A social butterfly you may be, but you can also be somewhat mistrustful and wary of strangers. Although it certainly doesn't take you long to warm up to someone new. *You can come off as cocky or conceited to someone who isn't immediately in your favor. *And you are conceited, albeit just a little bit, and usually only in a few aspects of yourself. *You are good at hiding your emotions. *You also have your quiet moments. Going about things in a calm, peaceful way is usually your plan of action. *Your natural charisma and charm is what draws people to you. *You're very playful and energetic, but too much can wear you out quickly. *Extroverted as you seem, you can actually be quite the introvert. You make your own best company. *You like to take charge, even when it's not your place to. *Being a leader is what comes naturally to you. Often times, you can't even imagine being under the rule of someone else. *You don't need to bother too long with making yourself look good to actually look good. *You're surprisingly gentle with children, although you can sometimes find your last nerve being tested. *Manipulation is a secret strong point of yours. Not that it is acted upon frequently, but it's always there. *But you also have great empathy and can stress yourself with the feelings of other, whether those feelings were caused by you or not. *While you love to be loved, you don't like being fawned over in front of others. *You are exceedingly easy to get along with. Many people would prefer your friendship. *You are a graceful and elegant person. *Even though you love to be out and about, you see no harm in down time. *You can sometimes be argumentative and/or confrontational, but these traits rarely show their faces. All in all, you're a passive person. a sense of S E L FHow you are as a person *You absolutely love to learn. Intelligence is very important to you, and you thrill in learning new things. *You can feel bogged down if those around you don't learn as fast. *You are very sensible. You can't stand to feel ignorant, and you hate feeling like you don't know what to do. *You're an independent person. Though you appreciate help every once in a while, you would much rather do things on your own, not only to prove that you can, but because you feel that it is better that way. *You can be quite the stubborn one at times. You like getting your way, but you usually won't balk or whine when you don't. *You don't like following orders. Being ordered to do something never sits well with you. *And yet you're perfectly content to follow instruction if you see the importance of the matter. If you know the rules, you will obey them. *You're a very determined worker. While you can slack off at times, you're diligent and keep a certain perserverence about finishing something you've started. *You are fiercely loyal and affectionate to anyone and everyone you care about. *You are also very protective, be it of people or your personal belongings. *It takes a lot to make you truly angry, but you're subject to constant bouts of annoyance and you get fired up easily. *It doesn't take a lot to amuse you, but you can also become bored fairly quickly. You need things to be fast-paced and interesting. *You're a lot more powerful than you seem; if not in strength, then in persuasion. *You don't take well to sudden changes. Knowing what you're doing and being familiar with something keeps you content, whereas an unexpected change may make you uncomfortable or throw you off balance. *You don't like to be ignored. You find hardly anything more irritating or insulting. You can become depressed or even destructive when you feel you've been neglected. *You're a very clean person. You like to be organized and you can't stand to feel dirty or messy. *You pay very close attention to details. They're often more important and more interesting than the bigger picture. *You have an open mind about most things, and you're always willing to try new experiences. *While you prefer order, something too structured or bland will eventually bore you and make you unhappy. *You have a certain overactive imagination. *You can also be seen as a "drama queen". Especially when you're in pain, you tend to overexaggerate things. *And for the trademark of the Ibizan, you often find yourself flustered or even blushing when you're excited. up a little S T R A I G H T E RYour faults *You can be overly sensitive, especially when it comes to your feelings. You don't like to be hurt or used. *Empathy can sometimes control you. You often find yourself feeling the sadness of someone you're consoling. *You are also prone to extreme moments of depression, usually triggered by a harsh word or unfair treatment. *Cold can be bothersome to you, and that can be a hinderance. *You're very strong-willed and sometimes difficult to control. *Your memory and hearing can be selective; you choose to remember and listen to only what you want to hear. *You can be a dishonest person at times; you can and will find a way to lie your way out of something. Lies of this sort are usually thought up on the spot and usually get you into a good deal of trouble later on. *You don't give up on things easily. You can carry out an argument long after it has been resolved. *You don't always like to tell people what's wrong or how you really feel. *You have your times of laziness. *You don't always keep your promises, no matter how much you may want to. I like what I S E E You, overall You're one of those unique people that others seem to wrongly underestimate. You need your space and alone time, but you're a downright people person. You care about others almost as much as if they were your own self, and that can be a good or bad thing. But deep inside of you, there's a sort of "holier-than-thou" personality lurking; while you don't necessarily see yourself as better, you do know and realize that you're a step ahead of most. Gentle and calm, you're a person who commands respect but are just as willing to give it. You need things to be firmly set to be comfortable. Clever and secretive, no one ever knows what you're thinking, and if they do, they don't know to what extent. You're like an ever-winding road; no one knows where you'll lead from just a glimpse. Lumi *Public Displays of Attention are not your thing. *You need space, closed areas don’t work well for you. *You love having people love you. *You’re wary of strangers at first but it doesn’t take you long to warm up to them. *You’re a kind person and you do very well around children. *Not very aggressive and you rarely, if at all, get in fights. All in all, you’re a very passive person. *You’re a very easy person to get along with. *Very fastidious. *You’re quiet and not very intimidating. *You absolutely love to entertain. *You’re a master of getting yourself out of any situation that you don’t want to be in. *Very polite individual. *Respectful of the rules of a place or situation. *You might blush when excited. *You’re very intelligent and you love to learn and when you do, you do so quickly. *Willful and stubborn. *You get bored easily. *Very versatile with no problem trying new or different things. *Very willing and eager to please. *You pay close attention to detail. *You absolutely love to play and have fun. *You get bored with structured lessons quickly and this may lead to depression or resistance to learn. *Very imaginative and enthusiastic. *You over exaggerate when you’re in pain. *While you love running and playing, you’re perfectly fine with crashing on the couch and relaxing with some friends. Julia *Good with children. *You're social, but don't take to strangers right away. Instead, you stand back, act polite, and watch to see what they're like. As soon as you decide they're alright, though, you relax. *You love to learn, and are quite intelligent. *Easily bored, but also easily amused. *Can be stubborn, and like getting your own way. *Very independent. *Asking you nicely to do something works better than ordering you around. *You love to make people laugh. *Relatively quiet. *Charisma is something people tend to notice about you. *Affectionate and intensely loyal to anyone you care about. *Can and will work on something until it is done. *Once you understand rules, you tend to follow them. *Protective, but not aggressive. *Playful, but also relatively laid-back. *You don't like cold weather much. *You don't need to spend a lot of time to look good. *You blush when excited. *Elegant but powerful. *Can become destructive if you feel neglected. *Very clean. *You don't get angry easily. *You don't like sudden changes in an established schedule. *Can be manipulative. *Extremely sensitive to other people's stress. Category:Author:Lumi Category:Author:Rachel Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Group:Sighthound